


Одноклассницы

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: несколько нецензурных слов





	Одноклассницы

**Author's Note:**

> несколько нецензурных слов

**Название:** Шаг вперед

Ире хотелось петь и плакать одновременно. Сегодня последний день! Последний день ее долбанной жизни. Как она устала от людей вокруг, от заданий и ценных указаний. Она устала от того, что все до единого вокруг знают лучше нее все: от того, какие туфли обуть, до выбора подарка подруге на день рождения. Все закончится. Завтра всего этого не будет — в этом она уверена точно. Потому что ее нынешняя жизнь закончится именно сегодня.  
Три дня назад она отнесла документы в другую школу и, о чудо, их приняли без заявления родителей. И одиннадцатый класс пройдет лучше, спокойнее и там, где всегда хотела именно она.

 **Название:** Такая, как все 

Калитка тихо скрипнула. Тихо, чтобы не слышали родители, Алина возвращалась с первого свидания. Колотящееся сердце, пылающие от смущения щеки и сияющие глаза — волшебный, незабываемый вечер, первый в ее жизни, когда к ней отнеслись как ко взрослой. Ей уже шестнадцать и у нее тоже есть парень. Теперь она не хуже всех в классе, никто не назовет ее страшной и не нужной. Теперь она такая же, как остальные одноклассницы. Она еще покажет этой задаваке Настьке, кто из них пришибленный синий чулок. У нее Настоящий Парень, а не просто одноклассник! Все обзавидуются, когда узнают.   
Эта мысль грела душу значительно сильнее, чем само свидание.

 **Название:** Несвобода

Мамина помощница, активистка класса, лучшая подруга, воспитанная девочка Вика сидела на поломанной скамейке во дворе школы и бесцельно разрывала на мелкие кусочки собранные листья для гербария одной из младших сестер. Пять детей в семье, она старшая, надежда и опора, всегда окруженная семьей, одноклассниками и соседями коммунальной квартиры, она не принадлежала себе с раннего утра до позднего вечера, всегда всем должная внимание, помощь, оценки, вежливое поведение.  
А ей хотелось хоть один день быть предоставленной самой себе — выспаться в тишине, пойти гулять, надеть то самое лучшее платье, приберегаемое мамой на значимые мероприятия. Хотелось, но она никогда не имела права на личные желания.

 **Название:** Личная справедливость

Сонька-крыса вытирала кровь из разбитого носа и криво улыбалась. Девчонки опять устроили ей темную. Не совсем темную — днем в женском туалете, что не меняет сути. На этот раз ей досталось сильнее, чем в прошлые два раза. Ну и повод был значимей: она рассказала завучу, кто из одноклассниц иногда подворовывает в раздевалке. Родителей одноклассниц вызвали к директору, самих поставят на внутришкольный учет, хорошо, если никто из обворованных заявление в милицию не напишет.  
Пусть она будет крысой, но никто не должен нарушать правила — ни подделывать оценки, ни красть. Это неправильно.   
И пока Сонька может, будет сдавать дурных одноклассников администрации школы. Это справедливо.

 **Название:** Побеждать для себя 

Лариса устала. У нее болели руки, спина, живот, даже шея, а ноги вообще почти отваливались. Она растирала ноющие мышцы, вспоминая увиденное на курсах массажа: медленными круговыми движениями от центра к периферии. Было не очень удобно, но лучше так, чем завтра не суметь нормально передвигаться. Перестаралась она сегодня с растяжками и силовой нагрузкой. Тяжело дается ей, круглой отличнице, физкультура: многовато лишних кило.  
Но она все равно научится прыгать через этого чертового коня! Не для других, не для хорошей оценки, не для того, чтобы прекратились наконец колкие и язвительные замечания одноклассников. Для себя. Потому что она привыкла побеждать — и прежде всего себя.

 **Название:** Тайная жизнь

Маринка была оторвой — яркой, шумной, влипающей в неприятности и из них самостоятельно выбирающейся, заводилой веселых компаний. Ее энергия брызгала через край, затягивая в сумасшедший водоворот всех рядом находящихся. Она слабо училась и была не на самом хорошем счету у учителей. Но никак не исправлялась, не оставалась на дополнительные занятия, не участвовала во внеучебной жизни класса. За это ей тоже снижали оценки — по поведению и прилежанию.  
И никто, ни одна душа не знала, что уже третий год Маринка единственная из семьи досматривает слегшую прабабушку, ненужную остальной родне. Моет, кормит из ложечки, стирает, убирает, вызывает врача. Это же ее прабабушка, родной человек.

 **Название:** Просто жить 

Женька была смешной не в смысле, что ее обсмеивали, но половина из того, что она делала, вызывала улыбки. То два хвостика сделает, то гольфы с босоножками наденет, то веснушки пририсует. В десятом-то классе! Ее так и называли — Чудила. Прицепилось прозвище лет пять назад и держится, а владелица старается ему соответствовать. Казалось, она никогда не обижалась, не злилась, даже если иногда дураки-одноклассники в глаза говорили, что она ебанутая.   
Женька чудила как и сколько могла. Она знала, что все это ненадолго: медицинский диагноз ее приговорил давно, и сколько ей оставалось, год или три, никто не знал. А пока она просто хотела жить.

 **Название:** Мышка

Серая мышка, не видимая и не слышимая на уроках и переменах, девочка со старинным именем Глафира была для всех даже не Глашей. В лучшем случае ее звали Мышью. Тихий голосок, тонкая-звонкая, с выпирающими ключицами и острыми коленками. Как пришла такая в первом классе, так и не изменилась, разве старше стала.  
Только Оксана из параллельного класса знала, что Глафира могла быть совершенно иной: с горящим взглядом, мягкими губами и требовательными руками, которыми она заставляла Оксану улетать за пределы ее комнаты от оргазма. И тогда от мышки не оставалось ничего, слишком красива становилась. Так красива, что Оксана второй год боялась ее потерять.

 **Название:** Обида

Завтра выпускной. Получение аттестатов и законное распитие спиртных напитков несовершеннолетними под контролем взрослых. Завтра все одноклассницы будут в красивых платьях, с макияжем и прическами, в новых туфлях и с модными сумочками. А Саша не пойдет на выпускной, о чем узнала двадцать минут назад. Пьяный отец решил, что она недостойна единственного праздника за последние три года, с тех пор, как умерла мама. Он разорвал новое платье, скромное по сравнению с чужими — Саша видела фотки, — купленное на заработанные ей самой деньги прямо на ее глазах. Саша не плакала, не привыкла.   
Но от обиды и несправедливости внутри порвалась последняя ниточка привязанности к отцу.

 **Название:** Старая фотография

Сегодня двадцатилетие со дня нашего школьного выпуска. Неожиданно для себя я расчувствовалась и достала старую школьную фотографию с последнего звонка. О большинстве бывших одноклассников ничего не знаю, но Маринка-оторва стала врачом, и ее хвалят за чуткость, Ирка — физиком и давно живет в научном закрытом городке, Женя умерла через год после выпускного, Алина — восемь лет назад от домашнего аборта, я выезжала на труп, Вика быстро превратилась в развалину, продолжая помогать матери с младшими.  
Меня в школе называли Сонькой-крысой. Смешно, но моя нелюбовь к нарушению правил привела в прокуратуру, в которой служу пятнадцать лет.   
Фотография возвращается в альбом — люди остаются в памяти.


End file.
